Nathaniel Lupus
"Nathaniel is the name my father gave me, please. Call me Nathan." : —Nathan when he is first introduced in town, as a Businessman. Nathaniel Lupus, preferring to be called by his given name: Nathan, is a Original Werewolf and the current Beta of the Originals Pack. Personality and traits Nathan's was known to be a fun loving and carefree youth prior to being turned into one of the first Werewolves, his father however was vicious on him and his family, beating them down and constantly retorting them for doing something wrong or having any kind of fun since they were fighting against the early Argent Family for their very lives. Shiki and tamal overwhelmed nate dad after he tried to beat to death but turn the table on him he never tried again After being turned into a Werewolf he gained the personality of his wolf added to his own, developing a far more darker personality. In that regard he has been shown as cruel, sinister, sardonic, sadistic and vindictive. After killing his parents he has gained a odd and twisted sense of humour, cruelly tormenting those that entertain him that have previously wronged him, including making those whom don't want to kill become killers for sport and having them kill those they care about. : "I've been around a long time, Scott. I rarely get played for a fool." : —Nathan to Scott after the Hale Pack, fail to try and trap him. He is so old that he rarely gets surprised by anything any more, he has seen almost everything and therefore since Humanity repeat their mistakes he claims to have seen everything that humanity is capable of, being unsurprised by attempts made against him. He and his sister have a love-hate relationship, constantly poking fun at the other.Although Dislike of Her Erotic sex mating with Alce but if in will fight side by side with his sister mate Physical Appearance Nathan takes the form of a chocolate/dirty blond haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark leather jacket, Black male knee high boots and grey jeans but also sometimes wearing black leather gloves. Despite his thin frame, he is actually quite tall and slightly muscular. Biography Genesis of Werewolves : Alexis Lupus: "That is because you always tell him!" : Nathan Lupus: "I cannot help it, he frightens me." : Alexis Lupus: "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" : Nathan Lupus: "Right." : ―Nathan and Alexis about their father. Nathaniel wasn't always a Werewolf, instead he was the oldest sibling of the two people whom would become the first Werewolves in existence, as the eldest he was expected to make a difference but when he disappointed his father would beat him and his mother would abandon him. Nathan quickly came to fear and hate his father, as did all of his siblings and so they worked together to make a better life among themselves, however the war with the Argent Clan had been long making their father both Cruel and bitter but to make matters worse they were on the losing side. Nathan's mother came up with an alternative however to their coming genocide, they would cast a spell that she had perfected and live forever making the Argents pay, she began the spell at the insistence of her husband. The Mother called on the Moon for both Dark Magic and reflected life energy from the Sun, she would call through the to Spirit World and channel the undead animal powers of a she wolf spirit that has raised their ancestors: the story of Romulus and Remus, finally she bound the spell to the ancient Silver Maple three which one of nature's eternal objects and used it for immortality. The Father the night of the Ritual, made them drink blood laced wine and then stabbed them through the Heart, they awoken in what would be known as "Transition" and had to drink the blood of the innocent to complete their transformation into the Original Werewolves. They did learn however that by manipulating the laws of nature in such a way they had caused that wrath to come down upon them: they needed to feast on essence (organs or human blood) due to a bloody hunger inside of them, the plants at the base of the ancient Silver Maple three (Wolfsbane) would burn them and lower the chance of compulsion, the spell also said that the ancient Silver Maple three that "gave them life" would be able to take it away and so the family burnt it to the ground. Experiments on another Original What seemed enhanced by the transformation into these Original Werewolves other than their heightened emotions and capabilities, would be the cruelty displayed by all of them due to their animal halves, however this was nothing compared to the levels of cruelty garnered by their parents. Their parents had turned all of their relatives and allies into the first families of Werewolves, however Nathan would come to learn that his parents had created one more Original, to be used as a Test Subject to learn the strengths and weaknesses of their kind. These Experiments ranged from the effects of Wolfsbane up to the possibility of turning the ancient Silver Maple tree ash into a weapon, this invented the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Silver Dagger, a Dagger that could kill an Original so long as it remained in their heart thereby incapacitating them. Nathan would attempt to rescue the experimented Original Werewolf after becoming friends with him, however the final experiments included use of a Ancient Silver Maple Stake and so the experimented Werewolf was too badly injured to flee, let alone defend himself as The Original Father stabbed the Ancient Silver Maple Stake into the Werewolf's heart watching him die and then watching him and the Stake catch ablaze much to Nathan's horror as only ash would eventually remain. This event would scar Nathan, making him become sardonic in personality. Becoming Alpha : "Lexi, where are you? Daddy's dead. Time for a family reunion." : —Nathan telepathically sending a message as the new Alpha to his sister, intending to awaken all of their siblings, not knowing that Alexis has been daggered and the three Incapacitated siblings in their Coffins have been stolen by the Argent family. The greatest problem with torturing an Original to learn all these facts wasn't the cruelty and lack of human rights in doing so, but the fact that the Parents of their family had now made the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Daggers, every time a child of theirs disappointed them they would Dagger them through the heart and thereby kill them instantly so long as the Dagger remained through the heart. The two Alphas themselves were immune to the Daggers and therefore they could not be used on them, fortunately Nathan had decided to give his parents a long time ago the honour of a true death they didn't deserve, he revealed that he had taken and hidden two branches of the Ancient Silver Maple tree - branches that he crafted into two Ancient Silver Maple Stakes. His parents went onto kill an entire Argent Family which was their greatest kill in the 1700s around 1764 AD, over the next three Years Nathan would train up the surviving parent of that branch of the remaining Argent Clan: the Father, his intention would be to kill the "Alphas" of the Original Pack and succeed them which to enforce this he put the Argent Father under a compulsion with his parents death being the main objective. His plan came full circle when he gave his agent the Ancient Silver Maple Stakes, the Argent Father succeeded in killing the Original Mother however another Argent stole the last Ancient Silver Maple Stake upon making a deal with the Original Father whom had learned of Nathan's plan, while distracted by the Original Father it allowed the Argent to stab him in the stomach with the Ancient Silver Maple Stake causing immense pain. : Unnamed Argent: "What did you do!?" : Nathan Lupus: "He's earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." : ―Nathan undoes the Compulsion on the Argent Father, after he willingly saves his life and allows him to kill the Original Father. Just as he withdrew the Ancient Silver Maple Stake to make the finishing blow upon Nathan by stabbing through his heart, the Argent was knocked over by their Half-Brother knocking the Ancient Silver Maple Stake out of the Argent's hand to land next to Nathan, Nathan picked it up and with a burst of speed stabbed it into his father's chest who fell down. With shouts of agony the Original Father's death was inevitable, his death caused the Stake to catch on fire and thereby destroying the only method that could permanently kill an Original, making Nathan not only the new Alpha of the Original Pack but also made he and his family practically immortal. In return for his loyal service, in saving his life he freed the Argent Father from his compulsion. Nathan goes on then to find his sister and Mate, horrified that they have both been daggered, meanwhile the Argents have found the Original Coffins and stolen his three siblings. Run-in with Kate ArgentEdit : "Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, my love? People've been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed." : —Nathan to Kate while she was investigating the Lunar Conglomerate. Brief visits to Beacon HillsEdit : Nathan Lupus: "I want you to look around. There is Lydia, there is Jackson and Scott and his pretty little girlfriend: Allison. Epic dance was originally wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" : Peter Hale: "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." : Nathan Lupus: "That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my friend Milly - picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire dormant bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tommy from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent." : Peter Hale: "All right. Are those people all Werewolves?" : Nathan Lupus: "And they also love a good party. And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to return it. You're free to warn your friends!" : ―Nathan and Peter talking during their overseeing of the Winter Formal Dance at Beacon Hills High School. Upon hearing that the Argents had moved their base of operations to Beacon Hills, Nathan buys a Manor House there and prepares to move his own operations there to counter them, while he is there he finds another Manor house in the forest which seems abandoned and decides to renovate it. He also goes of to Sire Peter Hale, rising him from his Comatose state and allowing him to kill Laura Hale, and become the Alpha Werewolf of the Hale Family. He soon leaves however returns by the Episode Formal of Teen Wolf, where he speaks with Peter Hale and stations his newly created Pack of Werewolves under their own Alpha in the newly renovated Manor, before leaving again to go to Chicago where Alec is watching Alexis' body which he un-daggers allowing her to revive. Modern DayEdit Settlement in Beacon HillsEdit Powers and AbilitiesEdit PowersEdit Due to being an Original Werewolf, Nathan is physically stronger and faster than any Alpha ever born, however due to being the Alpha of the Original Pack he is also stronger than most Originals too. AbilitiesEdit Basic AbilitiesEdit * Super Strength - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, Nathan is a lot stronger than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. This power can be used without transforming. * Super Speed - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, Nathan is a lot faster than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. He appears to move at an almost teleportation Speed. This power can be used without transforming. * Heightened Senses - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, Nathan has far stronger senses than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. This power can be used without transforming. * Super Agility - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, Nathan has far stronger capability of superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This power can be used without transforming. * Accelerated Healing - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, all injuries from Nathan would heal faster than any Originals, normal werewolves and humans. * Durability - As the Alpha Original Werewolf, Nathan is believed to be completely immortal, only the Ancient Silver Maple Stake can kill him, however they have all been used up. This power can be used without transforming. * Mind Compulsion - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and Werewolves, making them do what they command, even against their will. This power can be used without transforming. * Wolfbane Detection - They are able to detect when Werewolves and humans are on Wolfbane. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their actual abilities. This power can be used without transforming. * Immortality - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. This power can be used without transforming. * Lie Detection - Original Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. * Anger - When a Original werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another Original. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Original werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original, as the Alpha of the Originals, Nathan's bite takes effect a lot faster. This power can be used without transforming. ** Werewolf Turning - Those humans bitten by an Original Werewolf and killed would awaken from a comatose state in Transition, if they feed on something human (either blood or actual organs) they would complete their transition as Born Werewolves, having been reborn. This power can be used without transforming. ** Siring a Werewolf - Another method of turning a Werewolf is to force the person they are trying to turn to drink their blood before killing them, they awaken in transition however once their transition is complete they are sired and therefore obligated to serve their Original "maker" and their Maker's Alpha however it is more likely to succeed if there is dormant Werewolf Genetics in their family background, this can also be used on Born Werewolves but their method of Transition is to kill their current Alpha thereby replacing it as the Alpha. * Full Moon - Original Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, but this is also when they are least in the controlled, but the most sexually active. This power can be used without transforming. Unique AbilitiesEdit * Telepathic Raping - Nathan is capable of reading the mind of all but his Mate, usually he forces his way into their mind, causing massive agony that lowers the chance of the information he is searching for being hidden from him. He doesn't use this ability on the Other Originals unless forced. * Alpha powers - Nathaniel has the extra basic powers of being an Alpha, including the communication with his pack telepathically and the capability to give an "Alpha Command" that those of the Pack 'must'obey, as an Original he also has some telepathy with other Werewolves in his service and limited telepathy with those whom are not since all Werewolves are descended from him. Also, the blood of an Original Alpha can cause a Comatose Werewolf to come out of his Coma briefly and fully if that Werewolf kills its Alpha, however that Original Werewolf is then sired to the Original Alpha.